Find Me
by DaniKyoko
Summary: This is sort of a nostalgic writing. It goes back to Tekken 3. Pairings: Jin/Xiaoyu, Hwoarang/Julia. Ch1: Jin asks Hwoarang a favor. Ch2: Julia and Xiaoyu arrive in Korea at the same time. Ch3: Was Xiaoyu dreaming when she saw Jin? Ch4: Jin faces Heihachi. (Story title from Anchor & Braille's song "Find me")
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know "disclaimers" are still necessary, but if it is this is what I have to say about it. Would I even be on this site if I owned Tekken or anything related to it? Um, no, don't think so. Its not like anyone from Namco called me up and asked, "Would you like to come write or help develop this storyline?" Its obvious that the original story would have went much differently...hence this fanfiction story. Its been awhile since I drabbled in fanfiction.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Hwoarang was cleaning up his bike in his gang's chop shop, next to Baek's dojo. It was late and the rest of the guys were heading out. "I'll lock up." Hwoarang said. to them. "I'll be here awhile."

One held back till the others were gone. "So, Red, you... uh, you talked to that girl lately?"

"Which one?" Hwoarang smirked. "There's more than one girl in this town." He said unashamed.

"That Navajo girl..."

Hwoarang sighed deeply and looked at his friend, "That is none or your business."

"So, you have talked with her lately?"

"Did I not just tell you this was none of your concern?"

"Ok then, I will not tell you that I heard rumors of her entering that silly tournament."

"So what if she is?"

"Aren't you entering?"

"Go home, Lee Joong."

Lee Joong rolled his eyes as he left.

Hwoarang finished some smaller details on the bike and tossed away the rag. He stood, stretched, and yawned. This was the kind of time Hwoarang used for deep thought, decision making, whatever he needed to do; he had the peace and quiet to do it. It was a place of refuge from Baek's lecturing when the menorship gets boring.

What his friends didn't know was that he had made a small room out of the vacant upstairs room. He could be close to both places he loved to keep an eye and still relax when he needed to get away. He shut the lights off and made his way up the steps.

He heard something and proceeded with caution. Perhaps a member of a rival gang breaking in to his personal sanctuary?

Jin Kazama was suddenly across the loft. His expression was serious and possibly moody.

"For crying out loud, Jerk Kazama!"

"There is no time for games."

"Why are you here? How did you even get in?"

"I need your help."

"What do you need me for? Are you that desperate...? That you have to ask me... for help?"

Jin glared. "If I had any other options, you would not be my first choice."

"What, Kazama, do you want?" Hwoarang was tired and not in the mood to be talking about Kazama's stupid problems. "You're family kicked out? Did you get written out of the will? Or maybe you squandered away your money and you've come to me to-"

"No games, you idiot!" Jin shouted. "Don't test my patience, either!"

Hwoarang glared back, "Just come on in, then. It's not like I was planning on getting any sleep anyway. Why sure, I'd love to stay up all night long shooting the breeze..."

Jin followed Hwoarang in. Hwoarang sat on the edge of a cot and pointed to a chair beside a mini fridge. "Have a seat..."

Jin sat down and stared at the floor. His elbows propped on his knees, hands clasped under his chin. "This isn't easy... I cannot tell everything... but I had to leave. I had to leave her behind... unprotected... but being there endangered her just the same."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"You don't even know the first half of it, nor do I have the time to fill you in on it. "

Hwoarang leaned forward. "What do you need, Kazama?"

"I need you to look out for Xiaoyu until I return."

"And just how do I do that? Behind that innocent spunky school girl look is one tough woman. She's capable of being independent and on her own. That is one girl no one should mess with."

"She's is more mature than people give her credit for. And she's still human and on the inside just like all other girls, they have the unending desire to be loved and protected and at the same willing to stand with the one she loves to face his enemies and fight by his side."

"Did you have to get mushy?" Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Have you given any thought about what you're asking me? I'm not going to take your girl... Secondly, did you forget I have a reputation to keep? I'm not that kind of guy."

Jin scoffed. "I know about your reputation. I know about Julia."

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't worry. You'll find that out from Xiaoyu soon enough."

"Jin, in all seriousness, is there anything specific as to how you want me to look after her? Like a brother sister thing?"

"I would rather her move on with her life happily than to live alone miserably even if I never make it back."

"Kazama, if you tell me who and or what is after you I can help you take them out or whatever-"

"No, that is not necessary. Besides, not even all the armies in the world put together could rid this beast from my life."

"If this... beast... is that strong, then.. wouldn't it find you?"

Jin stood up and walked to the door.

Hwoarang stood also. "You don't have to worry. I'll look out for her."

"And also, do not let her go looking for me."

"Does she know about you leaving? Does she know you've asked me to look out for her?"

Jin looked back at Hwoarang as Hwoarang's cell phone rang. Hwoarang looked at it, "I'll call her back." He looked up and Jin was gone. "Kazama?" Hwoarang looked around. "Jin?" He stepped onto the balcony overlooking the dark garage. He started to shout but took a deep inhale and exhale, "What's the use anyway... he's got to stop doing this..."

The phone vibrated with a voice message notification. He closed the door as he went into his room and checked the voice message.

"Hey, Hwoarang! I think there has been miscommunications between us and Baek. I just landed here at the airport and Baek wasn't here. He's not answering and since you're not answering, i hope nothing is seriously wrong. I'll just get a hotel room and you call me when you get the chance. I hope nothing is wrong, I am looking forward to seeing you. Bye."

Hwoarang grabbed his jacket and rushed down the steps trying to call Julia back. "Julia?"

"Hey, Hwoarang! Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a slight matter to take care of. Listen, you don't have to go to a hotel. I can pick you up now."

"Hwoarang, I'm not staying the night-"

"Don't you trust me?"

"What are your honest intentions?"

"Who said my intentions were honest?"

"Hwoarang!"

"I'm kidding. At least let me give you a ride."

"Ok. I'll wait for you."

There was shouting and Julia shouting back. "You'll never guess who just walked up to me." She said into the phone.

"Who? did your mother follow you?"

"My mother trusts me, silly. You are the one she does not. But no, not my mother."

"What are you implying?"

"Never mind that, Hwoarang. Why would this other girl be here?"

"What other girl?"

"Xiaoyu."

"Hey, Julia! That's not fair! You know I detest that creep!" Xiaoyu shouted in the background.

"Actually, Julia, Xiaoyu is the matter at hand."

* * *

So, its a terrible start, but it does get better and ch2 will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Xiaoyu sat on her luggage bag while Julia stood close talking on her phone. "What? So, did you know she was coming?"

"Um, yes and... no." Hwoarang replied.

"You know, you could just ask me, Julia! You don't have to interrogate him as if I'm not around."

"Julia, I will tell you what I can when we all get settled in for teh night."

"Ok." Julia sighed. "See you soon." She put her phone away and looked at Xiaoyu. "So, what brings you to Korea?"

Xiaoyu yawned as she answered. "I don't know. I was just sent here."

"Who sent you?"

"My grandfather."

"Oh."

"He said I needed a vacation, but I know that it's really because he doesn't like the idea of me being in the same house with a guy who is so handsome and-" She stopped as her face turned a little red. "You get the idea, overprotective grandfather."

"But you're living with Heihachi."

"Yes, but Heihachi agreed to this. They both felt it was time to give us a break from each other."

"They just sent you here, alone with no place to stay?"

"No. They told me to find Hwoarang or Baek."

Julia smiled. "I am so glad you and I get to spend the week together in Korea!"

"I hope I don't interfere with you and Hwoarng's plans."

"Oh you know Hwoarang..." Julia sat beside Xiaoyu. "Sometimes his plans are worth interfering." She looked at the time on her phone. "Well, I guess we'll be pretty darn tired by the time we lay our heads down for rest."

"What time is it?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Almost 2 AM."

"Don't you find it odd that we got here this late at the same time?" Xiaoyu stood up and stretched. "Its almost as if our parents or mentors planned this."

"Maybe so..."

Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at Julia, "Your wouldn't have let you come all this way to stay a week with Hwoarang." She leaned closer towards Julia, cocking her head the other way. "Did you come her without her permission?"

Julia sighed, "She wasn't particularly fond of the idea."

"So, you rebelled."

"No, I had permission to leave. I had permission to leave the country. I even had eprmission to come here. I do not have her blessing to spend any night alone with Hwoarang in the same room."

"I guess that makes me the chaperone!"

"Now, does that really make sense?" Julia teased. "I'm the older one of us two and you have the least of rites to be a chaperone if Mr. Mishima and your grandfather AGREED you and Jin needed a vacation from each other."

Xiaoyu put her hands on her hips, "I don't think I like such an implication from the tone of your voice."

"Relax, I'm only joking." Julia walked to the window and looked out. "He should be here by now, shouldn't he?"

"Should we wait outside? security might not let him in if he looks like a thug."

"Who are you calling a thug?" A voice called from behind.

The two girls whirled around and ran to him with excitement. "Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang hugged them both. "Well, ladies, what shall we do?" He smirked. "I know some good places to hang out."

"Sleep!" Xiaoyu said, putting her hand on his mouth. "We need sleep. Where are we staying?"

"At the dojo's upper aprtment. Baek is out of town and said Julia could stay there. Xiaoyu, you can stay with Julia or you can have the room above the garage and I'll stay with Julia."

"I don't think so, Red. Xaioyu and I will make due just fine as room mates."

Hwoarang took Julia's luggage and they started to leave. _"I need you to look after her..." _Jin's words reverberated in his mind. He looked back at Xiaoyu who seemed to manage just fine on her own, but took hers also. Julia raised an eyebrow at him, "Since when are you such a gentleman?"

"Its ok, Red, I can handle it." Xiaoyu took her bag back, tagging along behind them.

Hwoarang shrugged, "Fine." He put his other arm around Julia. "Are you sure you don't want to be my room mate? We can play house."

"And Xiaoyu will be the chaperone."

Hwoarng laughed. "Xiaoyu, a chaperone? She is two years younger than us. Does that really make sense?"

Xiaoyu wasn't paying attention. She was lagging behind. "I think I'm starting to crash..."

"We're almost to my car." Hwoarang took her Xiaoyu's bag. "I've got this." He said pulling both bags. Julia held the door open as they exited the building and made their way to Hwoarang's car. Hwoarang put the luggage in the trunk and opened the front passenger door for Julia and the back passenger door for Xiaoyu. They slipped in and Hwoarang slipped into the driver's seat.

"Xiaoyu, you can stretch out back there if you want. It will be about an hour drive."

"Thank you." She curled up on her side with the seat belt around her. It didn't take long for her to doze off.

Julia glanced at Xiaoyu, then out at the dark night. "Hwoarang," she whispered, "what did you mean by Xiaoyu is the matter at hand?"

"Julia, I need you to trust me. If you are going to stay here and see what happens between us, I need you to truly and honestly trust me, even when it may seem hard." Hwoarang whispered back. "I myself don't know all the details, so I can't tell you all the details."

"Is she in danger?"

"I don't know. But I promised... I promised I would do whatever I could to look out for her and protect her. So, I don't know what's going to happen at the end of the week."

"How do you know this? Did you know she was coming?"

"No. I didn't know what or how I was going to do anything. It was just before you called me when I was asked a favor."

"Who asked you?"

"I cannot tell that."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know. We should wait and see how this week goes. She may open up to about something."

"Was it Jin? You saw Jin, didn't you?"

"Julia, why guess if you already know?"

"So it was." She looked back at Xiaoyu, then at Hwoarang. "I fear we're all about to grow up and become mature adults."

"Why do you say that? We're already 18."

"Yeah, but we're still just kids when you think about it. That tournament isn't far from now and lately I've had an unresolved feeling that we'll all be entering and have to face each other in the tournament. For whatever reasons... we've all been raised by our parents and trained by mentors for what other purpose?"

"We're not being forced to fight, Julia. They mean well and just wanted to pass something on to us that will stick with us for later in life."

"Hwoarang, I don't want to fight. I don't want to be in a tournament. I don't want to grow up, but I don't want to stay a teenager all my life."

"Julia, you're worrying too much."

"We have Xiaoyu to think about too. And Jin." Julia looked back at Xiaoyu again, who was now sleepily muttering in chinese.

"You say that like she is a child." Hwoarang replied.

"Well, she is younger than us."

"Not enough to make a difference."

"Hwoarang-"

"Julia, I was joking earlier about playing house. You can stop with your maternal instinct."

Julia glared. "Do you care about this at all?"

"I said you're worrying too much. We don't have to fight."

"And just how are we going to handle this if we have to face each other in the tournament?"

"The same way our mentors and parents did!"

"They had different reasons for why they entered. We only know each other through them."

"Yes, but you see there are strong alliances and friendships built up over time. Paul Pheonix helps the Law family with their family business of dojos and restaurants. Lee Chaolin has affairs with the Williams sisters. Lei Wulong, Baek, and your mother Michelle have a friendship with each other. Wang jinrei has a relationship with the Mishima line. And if Jun were still alive, I'm she would be in the group with mentor and your mom."

"I don't think Lee Chaolin and the Williams sisters are the best examples. The Williams sisters just want to kill each other. Chaolin only makes such issues worse."

"Give me credit for not bringing up the sumo wrestling stalker."

"No credit, because you just brought him up."

Xiaoyu's eyes shot open wide and she sat up screaming at the top of her lungs. Hwoarang swerved off the road, but didn't lose control completely. He managed to get the car pulled over and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked, her hear t racing, but Xiaoyu was trapped in a nightmare. Her body trembled in fear and tears poured down in her face. Hwoarang unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Xiaoyu. "Xiao? What's wrong?" He asked firmly.

Xiao looked past him as if she didn't hear him. She trembled even more and put her hands out as if trying to stop someone or something. She screamed again louder as she cowered back and put her hands on her ears, crying and screaming.

Hwoarang and Julia looked at each other not sure what to do. They were concerned deeply for their dear friend. The prior discussion only deepened the discontent.

Xiaoyu let out another screaming cry and then her body relaxed and collapsed.

"Hwoarang, just continue driving." Julia unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of the front seat and opened the door and climbed into the back seat. "I said I would help. I don't know what to do, maybe I should just sit with her..."

Hwoarang nodded and started the car back up. There was hardly any traffic, so it easy getting back on the road to their destination.

Julia carefully adjusted Xiaoyu to sit up. Julia sat beside her, linking their arms. "I never had a sister, but if I could pick, it would be you."

Xiaoyu's head tilted over onto Julia's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jin Kazama stared into the night sky. _I guess not everyone gets to be a normal human being... _Jumping off the roof top didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment. _I can never love... I can not protect... I can not live a normal life... _He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Is there a good way out of this? Or an easy way?"

_ Yes, there is a good way out. Seek justice. Love mercy. Its not easy, but don't give up. Fight with all your passion, not with your hatred. Seek justice and love mercy. You're not alone._

Jin shook his head. Remembering his mother's words right now only made him hurt within even more. He clenched his fists and groaned. His mother dead, he was taken in by his estranged grandfather when he had nowhere else to go. However, litle things over time began fitting together like a puzzle and Jin learned the evil in his family history. Despite the few good times he had with Heihachi, his real intentions gleamed through.

Dwelling on these thoughts only made him groan again, louder.

_There is no way out of this. You must suffer like the rest of your ancestry. Even if you die, your soul is still mine. Life or death makes no difference, you will suffer either fate. I will torment you, hell on earth and then I will torment your soul in hell. There is no end, there is no way out._

Jin groaned louder hands over his head dropping to his knees. The voice of his nightmares no longer existed in just his nightmares. They haunted him from within, day and night, night and day. It was a battle within. His mother's soft kind encouraging voice, his grandfather's deceptions, and now this beastly creature clouded it all.

He felt his body began to tremble and shake. "Leave me alone!" He cried out. "I am not yours!" He shouted. "I am Jin KazamaI I am not a Mishima! I am not evil! I am not my father nor am I my grandfather!" He closed his eyes and did the best he could to regain his composure before the rage took over from within.

He heard 2 car doors opening and then he heard familiar voices talking down below.

"Come on, Xiao," Hwoarang said softly. "We'll all get settled and maybe you'll sleep better."

Hwoarang and Julia helped an exhausted looking Xiaoyu out of the car. "We'll get her inside, and then I'll come back for the luggage." They went into a door.

_Something is up. How could they both be here at the same time... did Hwoarang already know something? _Jin disappeared into the dark shadows of the night.

_(A little while later, sometime around 4 AM)_

Jin crept into the window of the guest room where Xiaoyu was, but he couldn't convince himself to budge any further. Xiaoyu was asleep, peacefully. However, she looked as if she had been in some sort of distress and this perhaps was the calm after the storm? _Maybe it has already begun... someone is already after us... and now I've gotten Hwoarang and Julia involved... I should've known better. They will just get hurt too..._ He looked around and quietly stepped closer.

She was laying on her right side with her right arm extended, her left arm over her abdomen. Her her hair was down and the blanket pulled up just to her waist. She raised up, adjusted the pillows and pushed the blankets back.

Jin held his breath hoping Xiaoyu was too tired to notice.

She settled on her back, then turned again onto her right side, the same way she was as he entered through the window. "Jin..." she said softly in her sleep. "...I miss you..."

There were soft footsteps followed by soft whispers.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked.

"Checking on Xiaoyu..." Hwoarang answered.

The door creaked open and Kin hid in the darkest corner of the room.

"She's still asleep, in peace." Julia said, as she peeped her head in. Hwoarang peeped his head in above Julia's. "You said Wang Jinrei and heihachi sent her here?"

"That's what she told me."

Jin lingered so that he could hear the conversation.

"Why?"

"According to Xiaoyu, her grandfather and Jin's grandfather agreed Xioayu and Jin needed a vacation from each other. I believe its because they assumed romance has developed between them over the past few months."

"That isn't a good enough reason to send her here, with me and Baek."

"Why not, Hwoarang?"

"If they worried about something such as oh say the same reason your mother doesn't trust us being here alone."

"My mother trusts me. You on the other hand, she will personally come after with an axe to remove every physical part of your manhood. Secondly, if Baek were here, we would be properly chaperoned and there would be no such concerns."

"I think I need to have a discussion with your mother to prove my manhood holds the upmost respect and honor for honest intentions of our relationship."

Julia thumped Hwoarang's chin. "What relationship?"

Hwoarang tried not to groan so loud. "Are you trying to wake her p or something, sheesh!"

"Ssshh." Julia crept in. "I'm going to sleep now. You should go to your loft and wait until Baek gets home to come see us."

"You know, the offer of sharing the loft is still open."

Julia thumped Hwoarang's chin again as she slipped into the room. "Honest intentions? Blow it out your ears, Red."

"Julia, I have to tell you something about Baek."

Julia opened the door back a little, "What?"

"Baek is away on a business trip. He won't be back for a few weeks now."

"We'll talk about later. Go to your loft."

"I think I'd rather sleep right here in the hall."

"Not a bad idea. You'd make a great door mat for kicking off my feet. Goodnight." Julia closed the door and locked it. She looked at Xiaoyu and slipped into the bathroom.

Jin let out a sigh of relief of not getting caught. He looked back at Xiaoyu again, who began muttering in her sleep again. "Jin, let's run away... together..." she mumbled. She raised up and pushed the blanket back and slowly sat up, her eyes wide open.

Jin stepped back towards the window as Xiaoyu came closer. "Jin, neither of us can survive... one of us leaves, we both leave, together. We'll be miserable..."

"Xiao..." Jin whispered in soft desperation, he cautiously approached her. "...you don't know how dangerous this is..."

She paused and relaxed in her stance. Her head tilted forward and she fell forward. Jin carefully caught her from hitting the floor. "Jin," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him. She looked up and her eyes widened, "Jin?"

Xiaoyu blinked and Jin was gone. She saw that the window was opened and leaned out looking in every direction. "Jin!" She called out.

Julia stepped out of the bathroom in her pjs. Xiaoyu was at the window, muttering in Chinese. "Xiaoyu?" Julia rushed to her and closed the window. "Are you awake?"

"Jin was... here... I think..."

"Xiao, I think you need to go back to sleep. You may have been dreaming again."

Xiaoyu shook her head. "No, he was here. I felt his arms around me and he said my name."

"Come on, Xiaoyu." Julia pulled her towards the bed away from the window. "Its 4:30 in the morning. The sun will be rising soon and I will not be ready to face it. I've got to get some rest, and so do you."

Xiaoyu glared at Julia. "I am not a child, don't you dare treat me like it. I don't want to go back to sleep and I was not dreaming! Jin was here!"

"Ok, fine." Julia got under the blankets. "Just don't keep me awake. And don't bother Hwoarang."

"No problem." Xiaoyu grumbled as she slammed the door. She found her way to the living room and plopped on the couch. Hwoarang was sitting in a chair off to the side, reading a book.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, putting the book aside.

"I don't care much for talking about it."

"Bad dream?"

"No. Julia kicked me out. Its ok. Its not like I can sleep anyway."

Hwoarang moved and sat beside her.

Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow and moved to the edge. "what are you doing?"

"Keeping you company." He reached for the book he was reading and picked up where he left off.

"Why?"

"Its almost sunrise, neither of us can sleep."

"Whatever. Just keep my decency intact, you creep."

"I thought we were friends."

"As long as you keep me out of your inuendos and dishonest intentions we'll be fine."

"That's it." Hwoarang put his book down and glared at Xiaoyu. "I am tired of you and Julia insinuating such things about my reputation."

"It's not like you deny them!"

"Look, just between us, I have a reputation to keep for out on the streets. Between me and you, its just talk. That's all it is."

Xiaoyu tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, then leaned closer with that expression studying Hwoarang's eyes and face. She was looking for any signs of lying. Hwoarng smirked and leaned closer. "What?"

"You're a bit close for someone who is trying to convince you have no dishonest intentions."

"You're not exactly retreating either." He put his hands on her sides as his smirk grew wider."

"Hwoarang," Xiaoyu glared, "just what exactly do you think you are doing?"

He wiggled his fingertips into her ribs, tickling her as intensely as he could. "You're getting a taste of my so called dishonest intentions!"

They both laughed and then Xiaoyu broke away laughing. This was a better sight than the unexplained episode in the car.

Xiaoyu regained her composure. "I didn't realize how badly I needed to laugh." she stared down at the floor, half-smiling. "Just a few weeks ago I threw a water balloons at Jin while he was concentrating on his studies. I made him so mad... He chased me all through the house. When he caught me, he tickled me and I couldn't break away. I was gasping for air and still trying to laugh at the same time. That's when-" she stopped and her smile faded.

"That's when what?"

"Heihachi separated us and Grandfather Wang called me."

"Xiaoyu, do you feel safe in that place?"

"I guess so. Sometimes I think Heihachi is too hard on Jin, but what do I know? Jin can be just as downright stubborn in his own ways."

"Xiaoyu, if you ever feel that it is never safe or you have nowhere to go, you're more than welcome to come to stay with me and Baek. I'm sure Julia feels the same."

Xiaoyu looked up at Hwoarang. "I've always thought of you as the brother I never had." She sighed and yawned. "Are you and Jin ever going to resolve your differences?"

"Long story short, we may not have resolved our differences. However, we are in an agreement to put them aside until the proper time to settle old scores."

"Well, as long as there is peace we should all get along just fine."

Jin paced the rooftop back and forth. _She's just this roof... this close... this soon... She called out to me... she saw me... What was she dreaming though for her to plead with me? What has caused her distress? Has it already begun? heihachi will regret anything he's done if he dared so much as to touch a single hair... I have to get back..._

_ The time has come..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Heihachi stood with his arms crossed, facing the sun.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather." Jin said as he stood beside him.

"For what?"

"I had a long day yesterday and a late night, so I slept in a little."

"Did you now?" Heihachi raised an eyebrow and glared out the corner of his eye without turning his head. "Tell me, what made your day so long and your night so late that you to sleep in?"

Jin stared into the same direction as Heihachi. If he was going to lie, he'd better come up with a darn good one. But did it matter if lied to protect someone? Was it wrong if the person he lied to was already deceiving him?

"A school mate needed some help."

"Oh, that's nice of you to devote your precious time."

Jin sensed sarcasm in his grandfather's tone.

"If I were to ask you again, would you tell me the truth, boy?" Heihachi turned his head to him. "Did you lie to your mother? Did she not teach you any better than to lie to your own kin?"

Jin looked at him. "My mother taught me everything she could as a single parent. I did the best I could to love, honor, and respect her. You have no right to use her to make me feel guilty for anything."

Heihachi looked back towards the sun. "What is this attitude you've had with me lately? Lying to my face, defying my authority in my own house, sneaking out late with a fake ID, and talking back with disrespect. I did not teach you these things, nor would your mother have taught you."

"I'm sorry, grandfather, I am telling the truth. A school mate needed my help with a serious situation. However, I made a promise that I would not share the information confided in me."

"Do I know this schoolmate?"

"Maybe." Jin also stared back to the sun. "I do not mean to disrespect you or defy your authority."

"Do not speak to me with more lies."

Jin rubbed his forehead, "I don't know what is truth anymore. I cannot separate darkness and light. I do not know which thoughts in my mind are my own or something outside of my own being. I am 19 years old and yet you still treat me as I'm still 12. I know that I am not the normal average 19 year old male. I oncve thought about maybe a psychologist or counseling, but then I tell them thoughts I have and my fears, I just might get locked up in an asylum."

"You are exaggerating, boy. You're a Mishima. Of course, you're not the average 19 year old male. If you were, you wouldn't live in this big house, graduated with the highest honors in the best school, nor have the inheritance set aside just for you."

"I do not wish to live here anymore. You tell me I should move on with my life. I know that it will not be easy, but I want to just live my life. I don't care about the money or finest clothing or fanciest meals. I just want to know what I am capable of on my own."

"You're a Mishima. You can do anything with that name."

"And yet, I barely know all the details of my father. I barely know of all the Mishima ancestry."

"I've told you those details are not important."

"They are to me. I want to know about my grandmother. I want to know about my great grandmother. What happened to them? What were they like?"

Heihachi glared at Jin, "I will tell you the truth boy, when you tell me the truth of your whereabouts."

"You seem to already have your own assumptions. You tell me where you think I was." Jin clenched his fist in his pockets. "I know there is more to who I am than just a name... There is a rage taht is roted deep within my innermost being and it grows rapidly day after day. It's almost as if evil beast inhabited my body... I've been fighting it back... but... it gets harder and harder... when the rage takes over, I have no control. When the rage subsides, and i am myself again, I have no memory of anything that happens..."

"Do not chnage the subject with me..." Heihachi stared Jin down. "I will ask you again for the truth. You were gone when Xiaoyu was sent off. You were gone all night. You never stepped foot into this house until now. But it didn't start with that, Jin. You deliberately went against my wishes when I specifically told you that pursuing Xiaoyu was not allowed. Your lame excuses and lies have disappointed me... How are you going to survice this world as an adult with such arrogant immaturity and nonsense?"

"Grandfather, I am trying to have a mature honest conversation with you."

Heihachi shook his head and leaned closer, "You are not ready for a lesson of Mishima family history. You are too young and naive to comprehend every detail of ancestry."

"I do not trust your judgments or decisions if you are not willing to tell me anything more about what the Mishima ancestry is exactly. If you cannot tell me thr truth about it, then what makes you think I can trust you anymore with anything else?"

"Once you have chosen to become a part of the Mishima business, the part that makes you the heir, than you may learn of your ancestry."

"If all the ancestors were anything like you, including my father, then I want nothing more to do with the Mishima name."

Heihachi took a swing at him, knocking Jin to the ground. "You cannot run from your destiny, boy. You're a Mishima and you will stay here and learn the rest of your fate." Heihachi spat and walked back inside, grumbling about Kazuya's inability to have refrained from causing such inadequate offspring.

Jin never wanted to do this, but he no longer could hold back. He stood up and charged after Heihachi, knocking him to the floor. "As long Xiaoyu isn't here under your deception, she is safe. I will make sure no one will harm her or anyone else that I care for. Who are you to order me around? I am not a child, nor will I be treated like one! I will not live under your repulsive lifestyle any longer!"

Heihachi pushed him back, smirking. "You want to know more about Mishima ancestry? Mishima blood is neither evil nor good. It is just necessary. You just do what is necessary to reach your goal, ambitions, and desires. It doesn't matter if it is evil or good. Even if its the right thing to do, someone still gets hurt. Sacrifice is necessary!" He slammed Jin against the wall.

Jin glared back and charged again after Heihachi, tackling him into the other wall. "I choose not to be a Mishima. My fate is not in your hands." Jin released Heihachi and stepped back, "your fate is not my hands..." He started to walk away, "Do not worry, Heihachi, I will not disgrace your family's name. I am Kazama."

Heihachi scoffed at him. "It's more than just a name, its in your blood. Its in your physical DNA structure."

"I have Kazama blood too."

"It does not matter. You are Kazuya's son. You will suffer the same as your father..."

Jin stopped and looked back. "And just what was Kazuya's fate?"

"Destruction, it was stronger in him than any other Mishima. Your mother should've known better than to sleep with the devil. If your mother was a good decent woman anyway, why would she sleep around with Kazuya? She was after the Mishima name. She wanted money and power. Once she had Kazuya trapped in her frivolous plans, he was blind to her scheme."

"No, Heihachi, it was Kazuya who decieved her. You said Mishima blood does whatever is necessary to acquire the desires and ambitions..."

"Does it matter? Neither one of them are alive. You are already tormented and haunted by the evil within. It makes no difference whether you stay or go."

"I guess all this time was nothing but a lie. You never cared about me at all, have you? The only family I knew that I had... you took me in... you taught me the Mishima martial arts... was it all an act to be so caring and compassionate? Or was it just that you were doing what was necessary...?"

Heihachi glared and turned his back, "I think you already know the true answers to that question."


End file.
